


he lives in the shadow of a lonely boy, always talking but can't be heard.

by pansexual_disaster_child



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexual_disaster_child/pseuds/pansexual_disaster_child
Summary: This is a sequel to owimtm by qurrt (orphan_account).
Relationships: None
Series: Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131599
Kudos: 2





	he lives in the shadow of a lonely boy, always talking but can't be heard.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [owimtm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348388) by [qurrt (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/qurrt). 



“You know,” He starts slowly, there’s a scratchy, dead tone to his voice and his eyes are a blank, blood-shot brown as he addresses everyone in the room, including his now paying-attention parents. “I nearly died today-“ He stops. “I think I am dying, actually.” He doesn’t look directly at any of the people, giving him worried looks, just stares blankly ahead as he holds onto the deep wound in his stomach, blood seeping through the cracks in his broken fingers and dropping onto the wooden floor.

“I just thought I’d let you know.”

Peter hears shouting and screaming as he slumps forwards onto his knees, it’s as if his hearings finally stopped and he’s sort of glad. Because maybe life was just meant to be this way for him; ignored till it really mattered.

****

Peter’s eyes flutter open and he sees blurry figures standing above him. 

****

Peter can hear yelling, panicking, beeping. 

****

Peter hears his Dad crying about how  _ he should have noticed, Steve, why weren’t we better? We should have paid more attention to Peter, he’s dying out in the medbay and it’s all our fault. _

****

Peter feels a soft pressure at his hand. He can hear Harley sitting next to his bed, whispering how  _ he’s so sorry Peter. This is all my fault. I should have told Dad and Pops that you were spending so much time at Ned’s house. I should have told Pops and Dad about how they didn’t pay enough attention to you. I’m so sorry, Peter.  _

****

The next time Peter opens his eyes, he isn’t drugged. He doesn’t feel heavy, or feel any pain. He doesn’t hear the beeping of a heart monitor. He’s not anywhere he knows of. That’s when it hits Peter.  _ He didn’t make it.  _

****

That doesn’t make him feel as bad as he should. 


End file.
